


Choice

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fan Comics, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Q: Oz, if you could change one thing in your life... What would you change? Would you decide not to save Salem? Or not to tell her about the task of the God of Light? Or maybe something later?
Relationships: Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Ozpin/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Выбор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058203) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 




End file.
